3 Reasons of Why I Hate Valentine's Day
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: Valentine's Day. This is one of the holidays that Shintaro hated the most. / ShinAya, Valentine's Day one-shot.


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! How's life? Anyone have any plans for Valentine's Day? /smirk Not me, though. And I don't really care.**

**Ah, I kinda hate Valentine's Day. It's so boring. It's not special at all, yet it's called a holiday. How strange. Apparently, Shintaro thinks so too. **

**Happy reading!**

**P.S. Happy birthday to Momo!**

* * *

Valentine's Day.

This one of the holidays that Shintaro hated the most.

On this day, everyone would be in a hurry to head out of their homes, to see their loved ones. The girls would wake up extremely early and spend hell knows how long getting dressed and putting on makeup, trying to make themselves look as beautiful as possible. The guys would also start panicking and making plans for their dates. Not even the people who weren't in a relationship would be in a bust. If these people were working at a restaurant, there would most likely be a couple's set which costed half price. If they worked at a boutique, they would see plenty of couples streaming in and out, and they would have to advertise enthusiastically.

Lastly, there would also be people like Shintaro. Otakus that didn't work, staying in front of their computer and being absorbed in the second dimension, silently praying that all couples would end up finding out they were siblings.

However, Shintaro hated this holiday for three good reasons.

Reason #1: He had no girlfriend.

This was quite obvious. The great Shintaro Kisaragi was the 18-year-old/no-job/DT/hikkiNEET. What did you expect from him? With no girlfriend and all the girls in the Mekakushi Dan taken, he could only rely on his thoughts and delusions.

_"Hey, hey, Master! Here ya go~! Ene's special chocolate set! I ordered it just for you~! Aw, you're asking if it's honmei? Well, that's a se-cret~! I'll leave it up to Master to guess~!" _

_"Shintaro. Here. Chocolate. Don't think wrongly! It should taste good though."_

_"U-um! Shintaro! Wait! U-um... Ch-chocolate! I hope you don't think it tastes bad... I spent my heart and feelings into making this! Happy Valentine's Day..."_

_"Oi, Kisaragi! Ah, uh, chocolate... For Valentine's Day... Don't get me wrong! I gave Ayano and Haruka some as well... So... Just shut up and eat it!"_

_"Onii-chan, take this! Special idol Momo Kisaragi's Valentine's Day chocolate! You should be happy to receive it! Lots of people would die for it!"_

_With all the girls crowding in on him, Shintaro could not help but start laughing manically. _

_"Look at this! Ha ha ha! This is my, Shintaro Kisaragi's, mighty harem! My dreams can finally come true! HA HA HA! ..."_

Ah, such dirty delusions. If anyone found out, he'd be dead. He gave a shiver just imagining the looks the Mekakushi Dan would give him.

Reason #2: The Mekakushi Dan was way, WAY too lovey-dovey on this day.

KonoEne. KanoKido. SetoMarry. HibiMomo. The love rays these couples shoot are way, WAY too strong on this day. Shintaro didn't know what got into them, but they were even more stuck together than usual.

At early morning, Konoha had kicked down Shintaro's door, interrupting the otaku's sleep. Konoha asked if he could borrow his phone for the day, and then he and Ene left. Ene, to Shintaro's surprise, did not protest or even gave a squeak. Shintaro was quite astonished at this. Ene had always been acting quite weird around Konoha, calling him an impostor and such. But the two had left for the whole day, and didn't come back until dinnertime. To where they had gone, Shintaro didn't know. He didn't even have the chance to ask.

Shintaro walked out of his room for breakfast, and he saw the following sights.

Kido was in the kitchen (which was not a surprise) with Kano (which was the biggest surprise ever). Kano was being kicked periodically, but he laughed and shrugged it off. Kido was blushing and her hood was pulled down even more than usual, in an attempt to hide her red face.

Seto was reading a picture book with Marry, the two of them laughing sweetly. Shintaro could almost see them shine with love, if that was possible. However, he was quite used to those two being lovey-dovey, since it was like this every single day, so that wasn't quite a surprise to him.

Momo and Hibiya were nowhere to be seen, and when Shintaro questioned about it, Kido responded that they had left the apartment a little while after Konoha and Ene. Shintaro thought they were going to keep up with journey of looking for Hiyori, but Marry said Momo had mentioned a movie the previous night.

And so, _the last reason...?_

Shintaro decided to go outside as well, for some fresh air. He wore his red jersey and walked out of apartment 107. On the sidewalks, couples walked, talking happily and cuddling close to each other. The atmosphere was completely different from normal days. He passed shops holding discounts for couples. He passed chocolate and candy stores, holding special treats for couples. Soon, he approached the huge gates of his school. He gave a cold laugh. There would be only single guys like him that would visit the school on Valentine's Day.

He walked along the familiar halls, passing bulletin boards with flyers of various clubs and posters of shows. He passed various many classrooms, many of which he hadn't even been in. He approached the stairs, and he ascended to the second floor.

_"Eh? I got it wrong again?"_

_"Ehehe. I'm stupid, you know. So it can't be helped."_

He passed the music room, the art room, the nurse's office, the teacher office... He didn't stop to look at any posters on the bulletin board or out the window at the gardens. He didn't go into his classroom. He went straight up to the third floor.

_"Seeing from your reaction, you forgot again?"_

_"Even though you promised you would never forget..."_

He opened the door, and a gust of wind blew straight at him. He closed his eyes at the strong impact, and then slowly opened them again. He slowly walked towards the bars, looking down. He gave another cold laugh.

_It really... Is kinda scary..._

_How did she even manage?_

_It's so high... She's always such a scaredy-cat..._

_So how was she not scared?_

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Shintaro dropped onto his knees and let out a wail. Tears dripped onto the floor of the school roof.

The place were _she _fell from.

One single word escaped from his mouth, and that was the only thing he could say...

"Ayano..."

_It makes him think of the only girl he loved more than ever._

* * *

**To the people who thought Valentine's Day stories would always be happy and fluffy...**

**YOU'RE WRONG. XD**

**Again, happy Valentine's Day! If you want to give me a present, no chocolates please. Just some reviews for this story, please XD**

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
